You've Met Your Match: The Morning After
by ErinM
Summary: “Once everyone explained everything to everyone, everyone had a good time.”


**Title:** You've Met Your Match: The Morning After  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** everyone, and CJ! ;)  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** "Once everyone explained everything to everyone, everyone had a good time."  
**Warning:** post-_YMYM_  
**Disclaimer:** The characters belong to their respective actors and Rupert Holmes. AMC dumped the crew, therefore they get **ZERO** credit.

Scott Sherwood was back at WENN before everyone else showed up. After what happened the prior evening, Scott felt he should clean up the mess in the Green Room. Jeff Singer was already in the Green Room, picking up the lamp on the floor.

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Jeff set the lamp down and looked at Scott.

"Well, I left for about fifteen minutes last night then came back here and slept on the couch." He motioned to the couch, which Scott moved toward, picked up the blanket and began folding it.

After a few moments of silence, Scott asked: "Do you have as bad a headache as I do?"

Jeff gave him a look and said: "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Scott chuckled. "Yeah... Hey, I went to the drugstore and bought a bottle of aspirin. If that," he motioned to Jeff's black eye then his own, "starts to bother you, give me a holler."

"Catch up with me about five minutes after Hilary shows up this morning." Together, Scott and Jeff cleaned up the mess in the Green Room and moved to the Writer's Room.

As Scott pulled the table away from the desk, Jeff asked: "So, you think it's safe to say we won't be airing _You've Met Your Match_ any time soon?"

"A lot safer than Vic and Hildy's right hooks." Jeff smiled at the sound of Scott's nickname for his wife. 'Ex-wife, Jeff. Ex-wife.' That was going to take some getting used to.

"I hope Doug finds Pavla soon," Jeff said under his breath. Scott picked up a notepad and pencil on the desk and began writing something down.

Jeff looked over at him and asked: "What are you doing?"

"Making a list." Scott erased what he had just written. "Number one, apologize to Betty. Number two, kill Mapes. Number three, apologize to Betty."

"Hey, make me one too." Scott flipped to a clean page and looked at Jeff. "Item number one...apologize to Betty." Scott wrote. "Number two, apologize to Betty... Number three, avoid Hilary... Numbers four, five and six... apologize to Betty." Scott looked at Jeff. Jeff only nodded and added:

"Item seven. Beg Betty for forgiveness and swear that what happened last night will never happen again, as long as I live." Jeff began folding up the table while Scott was still writing... erasing... writing. Scott put the pencil down and ripped his page off, and sticking it in his pocket. Jeff was stuck trying to pull the table out the door.

Scott ripped Jeff's page off and folded it. He tried to give it to Jeff, but Jeff couldn't free a hand without dropping the table on Scott. Scott put the note in Jeff's mouth, tossed the notepad on the desk and took the other end of the table. They got the table through the door and carried it straight back to the prop room.

The door to WENN opened to reveal Gertie Reece, Tom Eldridge - the new 'secret' owner of WENN - and Hilary Booth.

"So, Mr. Eldridge, Gertie... I hope your dinner went well."

"Well, Hilary," Mr. Eldridge began, "my chicken was cold; so was Gertie's, but all in all, it was enjoyable. How was..."

"Please, Mr. Eldridge..." Hilary forced a smile and shook her head.

Mr. Eldridge understood and asked instead: "Would either of you care for some coffee?"

"Oh, thank you, Tom," Gertie replied.

"Thank you Mr. Eldridge. That's very kind of you." Mr. Eldridge nodded and headed for the Green Room. As he entered, Lester, the new daytime engineer, exited.

Hilary called after him. "Oh, Lester! Please collect all those microphones that I asked you to put around here last night." Lester held up one that was in his hand and opened the door to the control room. Hilary stifled a smile and turned back to Gertie. "Well, I hope C.J.'s having fun."

"Hilary, he's got pneumonia. What makes you think he's having fun?"

"Well, he wasn't here last night. He's not here this morning. He doesn't feel as bad as I do. You do the math." Gertie just nodded. She could tell by the look on Hilary's face that not only did she not want to see Jeff or Scott today, she did not want to be alone with Betty. Hilary moved over to the couch in the waiting area. Mr. Eldridge reappeared with three cups of coffee and gave Gertie hers. He then moved over next to Hilary and sat down.

"What's wrong Hilary?"

"Oh, Mr. Eldridge..." Hilary let out a sigh. "I said some things last night that I regret... deeply."

"You wanted to be Henna, not Black?" Mr. Eldridge took a sip. 'If he wasn't an old man, I'd strangle him,' Hilary thought quickly.

"No, Mr. Eldridge. I said some things to Betty last night that I wish I hadn't. And I have a very distinct feeling that she won't want to listen to me trying to apologize." Scott appeared at the desk and looked at Hilary.

"Get in line Hildy. I get first shot at Betty this dark and dreary morning." Hilary gave him a dirty look for the 'Hildy' crack, but wasn't in the mood to start a fight with Scott.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the order of the 'Apologize to Betty' line starts with me, then Jeff." Hilary stood up and moved towards him.

"Excuse me, Scotty... but what did you do to Betty yesterday?"

"Listen, you are at the top of the list for mean. Jeff is next. But, that doesn't matter."

"What do you mean 'that doesn't matter?!' Is most certainly **does** matter!"

"Hil, I have to be on Betty's good side, okay. You and Jeff can duke it out, but I get first shot at Betty." Scott looked around at everyone. "I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"

"She could give you a matching right black eye," Gertie stated, without looking up from her magazine. Scott opened his mouth to reply, and the door opened. For a moment, everyone caught their breath. Eugenia Bremmer and Maple LaMarsh entered, and stopped short when they noticed everyone staring at them.

"Hello everyone..." Eugenia said nervously. Maple just cracked a smile. She knew Scott wasn't too happy with her. But, hey! It wasn't her fault. How was she supposed to know Hilary had hid microphones around the station. Victor asked her a question, and she answered. 'How did I know it was gonna be aired all over Pittsburgh?' Jeff came around the corner from the Green Room and 'into the huddle.' When Hilary looked at him, she immediately returned to the sofa and Jeff moved over to between Gertie and Scott. Eugenia suddenly remarked,

"Jeff... you and Scott look like twins." She smiled and Jeff looked at Scott.

"Thank you, Eugenia..." A moment later, Betty Roberts entered the station. Jeff, Hilary and Scott jumped and said together:

"Betty!" Hilary said.

"BettyBettyBetty," Scott said with a big grin.

"Uh... Betty?" Jeff stuttered. Betty rose both hands to quiet them and looked at the floor. She shook her head and moved through the crowd and headed for the Writer's Room. Hilary plopped into the seat again, Jeff leaned against the wall and Scott tossed the paper he was glancing at down.

"Well, what did you expect?" Gertie asked. Everyone looked at her. "Well, did you think she'd just come in and say 'Forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt _your_ feelings. I cannot believe I overreacted.'" Gertie looked right at Hilary when she emphasized the 'your.' The door opened again and Victor Comstock entered. He looked at everyone standing in reception and simply stated,

"Good morning, everyone." With that, the group went their separate ways. Victor just shook his head and went straight to his... Scott's... Pruitt's... Betty's... his office.

"Miss Hilary? Would you care for another crumpet?" Eugenia asked.

"Why, thank you, Eugie. These are very delicious. You must share the recipe with me." Jeff looked to his right, expecting to carry on a quiet conversation with Mackie, as he always did. But Mackie wasn't there. Jeff frowned and looked back towards Hilary.

"Good morning, Hilary." Hilary glared at him. "I hope your dinner party went well last night."

"Well, thank you Geoff with a 'G.' And I hope you had a lovely evening as well... down at the bar with all your cousins' bigamist friends." Hilary finished the last part quietly. Jeff just glared.

After _Bedside Manor_, Scott took over for the next installment of _Valiant Journey_. Hilary didn't want to act with him, but then she realized that if she didn't do the show with Scott, she'd have to do it with Jeff. Jeff had taken over for _The Vagabond_ until Mackie got back from his regional tour of Hamlet. Since they had lost Mackie, everyone was pitching in to help. The group had just gotten back into the groove of reassigning the roles due to Jeff's return. In the Green Room, Jeff was having coffee when Maple came in. Jeff smiled at Maple, then winced.

"Hey there big guy." Maple turned his face and looked at his eye. "How you feelin' there?"

"Pretty good, considering." She went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Well, you and Scott are quite a pair." She sat next to him and took a sip.

"How are you doing? Scott seemed a little jumpy last night."

"Oh, well, I can deal with Scotty. No problem." With that, Scott entered the Green Room, with Hilary Booth hot on his trail.

"Hilary, you can't just go and change the script like that."

"Of course I can." Hilary walked past Jeff, who was just about to say hello to her. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, she thought back to what Mackie said when Betty told them that they were to paraphrase their scripts. 'Like the scripts are just suggestions?' Hilary smiled to herself. She missed Mackie, he usually kept her grounded, and from biting Jeff's head off.

The switchboard rang suddenly, pulling Gertie away from the radio. She plugged in the telephone.

"Hello? WENN, how can I help you?"

**"Hey there Gertie. It's C.J."** Gertie jumped.

"C.J.! Where are you? How are you feeling?" Back at C.J.'s place, he was standing in the kitchen making a cup of hot chocolate.

"Actually, I'm feeling better. I visited the doctor this morning, now I'm at home... bored out of my mind."

"Well, you could always come and be bored out of your mind here." C.J. laughed.

"After what I heard on the radio last night... it's safer here."

"Good point," Gertie said as she glanced towards the hallway. "Just a minute, Betty's coming." Betty walked up and smiled at Gertie. "Betty, C.J.'s on the phone." She began to take off the headset to hand to Betty. Betty set down the stack of scripts and took the phone.

"Morning, C.J. How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty good, Betty. How about yourself?" Betty rolled her eyes.

"I've had better."

"Yeah... I heard the show last night. Anyway, the reason I was calling was because I needed a favor."

"Shoot." Gertie had gone back to the radio.

"Well, I had a visit with the doctor this morning, and he gave me a new prescription."

"Is that good?"

"Well, I guess so. Only problem is that he called it in to the drugstore down on the corner – the one I usually go to on the way to work..."

"And you need someone to go pick it up for you."

"Yeah, it's already paid for. I just need someone to pick it up and leave it at the station. I can get it tomorrow night when I come in for my shift."

"The doctor said you could come back to work?"

"Well, I can come back to work, I just can't overdo it."

"C.J., I would be more than happy to pick it up for you."

"Well, if you're busy..."

"Nonsense. I have lunch errands to run anyway."

"Well thank you, Betty." C.J. paused. "Well, I'll you get back to work. Thanks again."

"No problem. I'll see you later, C.J."

"Bye."

"Bye." Betty took the headset off and handed it back to Gertie.

"So, what's going on in C.J.'s world?"

"Well, he needs someone to get his prescription from the drugstore down on the corner."

"I can go at lunch or send Tom..." Gertie stated as the pointed towards the door.

"Don't worry, Gertie. I have to visit Mr. Medwick anyway, so I'll just drop it by C.J.'s on the way."

Gertie gave her a look. "You sure?" Betty just nodded. She added a smile and headed back for the Writer's Room.

Betty had managed to avoid Scott, Hilary and Jeff all morning. Scott Sherwood was the hardest to avoid, but she did it. She knew that sooner or later, she would have to have a discussion with Hilary, but she didn't even see the point in talking to Jeff. Yes, Jeff did what he did for a reason, and Hilary didn't mean what she said. But it was the point of the thing that got Betty. She shook her head and left the Writer's Room. She saw Jeff, Hilary and Scott in Studio A... iSam Dane/i was going to be fun that afternoon. Betty knocked on the door to Victor's office.

"Come in." Betty pushed on the door to see Victor sitting behind his desk, Mr. Eldridge sitting across from him. From the looks of it, the two were playing cards.

"Sorry to interrupt," Betty stated, motioning to the game.

"No problem, Betty. This hand is lousy anyway," Mr. Eldridge stated. Betty smiled at him.

"What can I do for you Betty?" Victor asked.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I was going my meeting with Mr. Medwick. I don't know how long I will be. The afternoon scripts are done. They're in the Writer's Room on the desk." Victor nodded.

"Very well. Say hello to Mr. Medwick for me." Betty nodded and Mr. Eldridge stood up.

"Betty, may I accompany you to the corner? I've been dying for some of that pizza Eugenia has turned me on to." Betty smiled.

"That'd be wonderful, Mr. Eldridge. Thank you." Tom turned back to Victor.

"Can I get you a slice, Victor?" Victor just shook his head and reached into 'the' desk drawer.

"I brought my own lunch today." He revealed a brown bag. Mr. Eldridge nodded and held the door for Betty.

Scott came out of the studio and headed straight for the Writer's Room. He opened the door as he said,

"BettyBettyBetty! You in here?" He quickly glanced the room then backed out. He moved down the hall and was just about to knock on Victor's door when he saw Mr. Foley, Maple, Tom Eldridge, Gertie and Eugenia standing around Gertie's desk eating a pizza that Mr. Eldridge  
had just brought in. Scott pulled away from the door and moved to Reception.

"Hey, did you save me a piece?" Mr. Foley, who was stuffing a slice in, held a box to Scott. Scott took it and opened it to find two pieces of pepperoni. "Ooh... looks great." He took apiece and closed the box. Eugenia patted his arm and said,

"Mr. Eldridge bought three different pizzas. A pepperoni, a cheese and one with sausage and green peppers."

"Green peppers? Oh, save me one of them," Scott replied, with his mouth full. After he had finished his first piece, Scott looked at Gertie and asked, "Hey, Gertrudios. Have you seen Betty?" Gertie nodded and swallowed the last bite of her pizza slice.

"She had a meeting with Medwick and she was going to stop by the drugstore and pick up C.J.'s prescription and take it by his place." Scott huffed.

"I'm never gonna get to talk to her." Mr. Foley held the box of sausage and green peppers pizza open next to Scott. "Ooh, thanks Foley." Scott took a slice and took a bite. "Mmm... needs olives." Gertie made a face and groaned. Just then, the phone rang. She rushed to get it and found a surprise when she did.

"Hello? WENN, what can I do for you?"

"Gertie, it's Mackie. How's everything going without me?"

"Mackie!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Gertie. "How are you? Where are you?"

"I'm in a café in Carlisle and I'm homesick. Let me tell ya somethin' ...Mackie Bloom does not travel well."

"I'm sorry Mackie. Hold on, everybody's here." Gertie held up the phone. "Everyone say hi to Mackie."

"Hi, Mack," Maple said quickly.

"Hey there, Mackie!" Scott said between bites.

"Hello Mackie," Eugenia sang into the phone, then hit Mr. Foley for not saying hello. Mr. Eldridge had moved to the water fountain just before the phone rang. He knocked on Victor's office door.

"Come in." Tom opened the door.

"Victor, come have some pizza and say hello to Mackie." Victor stood up and came from behind his desk.

"I thought Mackie was traveling." Tom pointed towards Reception.

"He's on the phone." Victor nodded and followed Mr. Eldridge. Back at the desk, Gertie was on  
the phone again.

"Where's your first show?"

"Albany. Tonight."

"Oh, here comes Mr. Eldridge and Victor. Wanna say hi to them?" With that, Victor said,

"Good afternoon, Mackie." Gertie listened into the phone for a moment, then looked at Victor.

"He says hi." Victor had found the box with the sausage and green peppers. He began to pick the sausage off and put it in the trash. "Okay... Uh huh... Yeah... Okay, I will... All right. Good luck tonight, Mackie."

"Yeah, good luck!" Maple yelled towards the phone.

"Okay, Gertie. Do me a favor and say hi to Jeff and Hilary and Betty. Oh yeah, and C.J. I don't need him coming after me with that cranberry jelly." Gertie laughed. Maple was picking off her green peppers and giving them to Scott.

"Okay Mackie. We'll see you soon... Uh huh... Yeah... Okay, bye then." Gertie took the headset off and turned back to the group.

Betty stood at the door and knocked. A few moments later, C.J. opened the door, surprised to see Betty standing there.

"Betty?" Betty smiled and held out the bag from the drugstore.

"How are you feeling?" C.J. stepped aside and motioned for Betty to come in.

"Pretty good." He opened the bag and took out the pills. "Betty, you didn't have to bring these all the way over here."

"Nonsense. I was in the neighborhood." C.J. looked at Betty with a disbelieving face. "I had a meeting with Mr. Medwick." C.J. nodded. Mr. Medwick's office was about seven blocks from his apartment. He moved over to the table in his little kitchenette and set the pills down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Betty smiled and shook her head. She looked down and realized that she had another bag in her hand.

"Oh, that reminds me..." She gave him the second bag. C.J. gave her a 'what's this' look and opened it. "I didn't know if you'd eaten yet." He had pulled out a sandwich and slowly began unwrapping it.

"What is it?" Betty just smiled. Once he got it open, he peeked at the contents. After a moment, he smiled. "Rarebit."

Betty nodded. "I thought you'd like it." C.J. smiled again and rewrapped it.

"Thank you. I'll save it for later." He pulled out a chair for Betty. She sat, then he sat next to her.

Betty looked around and said: "You have a lovely home..."

"Well, it's not much..."

"Really, it's much nicer than my home." C.J. nodded. "So..." Betty began, "when are you planning to return to work?" C.J. shook his head.

"I had enough trouble getting Lester to switch shifts while I'm out. I don't think he's going to want to switch back right away. Besides, I'm already coming back tomorrow night." Betty looked at the table.

"Well, we could always use another actor." C.J. burst out laughing. Betty just stared. A moment later, he looked at her and stopped laughing.

"You're serious?!" Betty nodded.

"Of course. You'd be perfect. You know all the storylines. I could write you some new parts as well..."

"Oh," C.J. started shaking his head, "I don't think so, Betty."

Betty nodded. "Well, it was just a thought."

After a moment of silence, C.J. stated: "So... I heard the show last night..." Betty only nodded. "How's Scott?"

Betty looked at him. "What do you mean?"

C.J. shifted in his seat. "Well, being paired with Hilary, and all... I wasn't sure he'd survive." Betty nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, gee Betty... I'm keeping you from work."

"Oh no... it's all right. I'd rather stay away from Hilary and Jeff and Scott as much as possible." C.J. gave Betty the 'look.'

"Betty, the sooner you clear up whatever happened, the sooner you can get back to work." Betty began to reply, but C.J. continued. "If you do, I'll consider taking over for Mackie."

"Really?" Betty looked hopeful.

"Only if you promise to talk to Hilary and Jeff... first." Betty knew she'd never win, so she just nodded. She looked at her watch again and stood up quickly.

"Well, I really should be getting back to work..." C.J. stood up as well and moved towards the door.

"Well, thanks for stopping by... and the prescription. It really wasn't necessary to bring it by."

"No problem. Thanks for letting me rant."

C.J. smiled as he opened the door. "No problem." As Betty exited, he added, "Say hi to Victor for me."

"I will, but you could always stop by and say hi for yourself too."

C.J. nodded. "I'll talk to you later about..." Betty looked hopeful once again. The station needed another actor with Mackie gone. At least C.J. could work with the cast already and knew the roles. "...about what we were talking about." Betty nodded and smiled.

"Okay... Well, enjoy your sandwich."

"I will. Thanks again." Betty turned and went down the hall and C.J. closed the door.

"Me? Acting?" C.J. shook his head and went to the cupboard.

Scott had seen Betty return while he was doing iSam Dane/i. She had walked past the studio towards the Writer's Room, with a stop at Victor's door, just sticking her head in. Maybe to tell Victor the details about her visit with Medwick. As soon as the show was over, and Jeff came in to do the news, Scott jetted from the studio and into the Green Room. He opened the door and found Hilary and Mr. Eldridge sitting at the table.

"Hil, Mr. Eldridge, have you seen Betty?"

"Writer's Room," Mr. Eldridge said. Hilary just pointed in the general direction.

"Thanks," Scott stated and left the Green Room. As he passed Victor's office, he saw Victor talking on the phone. He heard a bang and moved back to the doors to Studio A. Mr. Foley was on the floor trying to pick up the pans he had knocked over while trying to keep from dropping his marbles... literally. Scott shook his head again and turned back towards the Writer's Room. The door was closed, so he dared to knock. 'This will not go well.'

Betty looked up from her typewriter when she heard the knock, then looked back at the typewriter. Slowly, the door opened. Scott poked his head in carefully, being able to see anything coming at him. Betty looked up at him then stood, moving to the filing cabinet behind her. Scott figured that if she was to throw anything, she'd have done it already, so he entered, shutting the door behind him.

"Uh, Betty? Can I talk to you?" he asked slowly. Betty took a folder from the filing cabinet and returned to her seat. Scott shook his head and moved over to the desk. He pulled a chair beside the filing cabinets and unfolded it. "Betty..." He leaned up next to the typewriter and Betty hit the return key to make the cartridge retract. It came back and hit Scott's arm, making him jump.

"Listen, Betts..." Betty stood up again and started for the door. Scott grabbed her arm. "Betty, will you just listen for a minute?!" Betty gave him the look of death and tried to pull free. "Betty! Please..." Scott got quieter and let go of her. He didn't want to scare Betty. That was the very last thing he wanted to do. "Please, just give me five minutes." She sighed and returned to the desk. Scott began pacing.

"Okay... first... I'm sorry for last night. It was doomed from the beginning. Now... Hilary overreacted. We all know that, especially her. She wants to apologize to you. It's big enough news that she's willing to admit she overreacted, but she can't if you won't talk to her." Betty began to reply, but Scott wouldn't let her.

"Same with Jeff. Now, you know how Hilary's been taking this whole thing with Jeff... she hasn't been too sane lately, and we all should know better than to tick her off." Betty began again, and Scott beat her to it. 'I feel like anyone who's trying to talk to Foley. Never gets a word in edgewise.'

"Just sit in the same room as them. You don't have to reply, just let them say what they have to say." Scott looked at Betty and waited for an answer.

She knew she'd never get out of this one either, so she said the only thing she could to get Scott off her back. "All right." Scott smiled. "I'll go."

Scott nodded and opened the door. "Hilary's in the Green Room. I'll keep Jeff busy until you're done." Betty stood up and followed him out of the Writer's Room. As she passed the filing cabinet by the door, she grabbed Eugenia's music for the evening shows.

Scott went into the Green Room to pull Mr. Eldridge away so that Betty and Hilary could talk. Betty had just handed the music to Eugenia when she saw Scott and Mr. Eldridge leave. She stopped outside the door to the Green Room and took a deep breath before opening the door. Betty quickly entered and looked at Hilary, who seemed surprised to see her, and sat down in the seat Mr. Eldridge had been sitting in.

Betty messed with her hands for a moment and then said to Hilary, "I'm so sorry, Hilary."

At the same time, Hilary said: "Betty, please forgive me..." When they realized they were speaking in unison, they both laughed.

Betty started before Hilary would have a chance to stop her. "Hilary, I hope you know that I didn't mean what I said. It's just... Jeff wanted... well, it doesn't matter. The point is, I shouldn't have went along with it and I'm sorry. You were finally doing so well and then he came back, and I just added to the fire..."

"Betty... if anyone should be apologizing, it's me. I said some very awful things that were not called for. Betty, I know you. I should have trusted you and I didn't... and for that, I am truly sorry. I just hope that you get to a point where you can forgive me for the things I said. I know I don't say it, but you are my best friend. You and Scott and Mr. Eldridge are the only people I can go to with my problems. But there are certain things that I can't discuss with them. And I couldn't tell you because of the circumstances... Anyway, with Jeff being back, I'm not handling this very well. But, I've never had these feelings before, and I don't know what to do. I don't know what I'm doing until I've done it. I don't know what I'm saying until I've said it." Hilary cracked a smile. "For the record, I didn't sleep at all last night. I went through seven cups of 'Cup-O-Comfort' just trying to figure out what I'd say to you. Six more rehearsing it."

Betty stood up and moved over to the coffee pot. "Well, I was up all night as well."

"Why?" Betty returned to her seat and looked at Hilary and the table, mostly the table, as she spoke.

"I thought about how I would feel if I was in your shoes, and how I'd feel if you'd said to me what I said to you... I wanted to call you, and try to explain. But I figured that I would be the last person you'd want to talk to."

Hilary took Betty's hand. "Betty, I just need to know that you forgive me."

"Only if you forgive me." Hilary smiled.

"Betty, I can't stay mad at you... I couldn't if I tried. Especially now... we have two children to deal with. Us girls have to stick together." Betty smiled. After a second, they both stood up and shared a hug. From the hallway, Scott and Jeff looked on and smiled.

Scott looked at Jeff and asked: "Well, partner..." Jeff looked at him. "How 'bout we sneak out of here and go get a drink?"

Jeff nodded. "You... are on." The black-eyed twins left the station together.

For the rest of the evening, business ran as usual. C.J. called to tell Betty that he'd come in for a visit, but he wasn't sure about acting. Jeff and Scott somehow convinced Betty and Hilary to join them for dinner, as a group, no flirting with each other at all. The next morning, Betty was having hot chocolate with Mr. Eldridge when Scott burst into the Green Room with the rest of the crew on his tail.

"I have a great idea Betty!" Betty just looked at him. 'This oughta be good,' she thought to herself. "A marathon broadcast! It'll be great!" Betty looked at everyone and they all looked at Scott.

"No way, no how!" they said together. Scott gave them a 'yeah, right... you just wait' look and smiled.


End file.
